Blisters
by TroubleInTheMaking
Summary: This is just a short fluff piece set between moments in the series in Afghan. I know the topics been done to death but for all fluff lovers out there I thought it would perk us up this frosty winters night! Happy reading. All rights to the BBC/Tony Grounds etc. I actually want to marry Captain James so bad its unreal. Rating is for a bit of language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Captain James marched himself to the med tent. Under the blaring hot sun his skin prickled, a gentle dewy sweat forming across his brow. He had a habit of forgetting to announce himself as he entered the med tent. She had no idea that he had actually been there a few minutes, just watching her, taking her in so that he would never forget the woman stood in front of him. She turned around and noticed him but chose to ignore the fact he'd been watching her, again. Molly noticed everything, especially and including the fact that Captain James lingered.

"Your manky feet again Boss?" she chuckled as she looked at her CO who perched himself on the edge of the medical bed and looked at her, smiling, arms folded, his unruly curls looking longer than the army would normally like but as there wasn't exactly a barber shop to hand… he looked at her.

"Manky? Is that really how you speak to your superior officer Dawesy?" They looked at each other a moment to long, just smiling. Finally Molly pulled her gaze to the medical supplies in front of her.

"So you going to take your boots off or am I meant to magically fix them feet without seeing them?"

The tension between them was electric. Molly wondered if he felt it as bad as she did. Suddenly blushing a lot, Captain James cleared his throat and preceded to remove his boots and socks.

"I uh, suppose your witchcraft skills haven't had much practise lately so I'd better let you get right at them." The awkward smile on his face made it hard for Molly to hide her own smile. "Then again, you do seemed to have cast a spell over most of the platoon." He was looking into her eyes, holding her gaze again, those big brown eyes daring her to break the tension first. Molly tried to focus on cleansing the sores on Captain James' ankles.

"Dunno Sir, you under my spell too or somethink?" she fluttered her eyelashes unknowingly.

They both tried to hide their smirks. Before long Molly had redressed Captain James' blisters and he was leaving, until next time.

"Thank you Dawesy." He lingered in the doorway just a moment longer than was considered professional. Without looking at her again he changed tone and barked a reminder "Ops Tent at 1800 hours Dawes."

"Sir."

Molly was left with her thoughts. Did she dream these moments between them? He didn't really need his blisters looking at. Did he come just for the company, because of the isolating roles they both play within the platoon? Or was it because he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She needed to stop thinking like this. She didn't even fancy him. He was her CO.

But the way he looked into her, not her eyes, into her - through them. The way he joked with her privately, the gentle suggestion in his words. Surely he was just another bored soldier, only female around and all.

Molly's head told her not to read into it but her heart told her to keep the hope alight. All she knew was that she was falling in love with Captain James. Molly returned to the inventory list he had distracted her from and began working again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Blisters was meant to be a one shot and this doesn't directly follow, it could reasonably even be before. This is probably going to become a collection of lusty fluff moments between our favourite couple. Please R&amp;R. I'm sick at the minute so I'm trying to drown in fluff!**

**~Coco-Pops~**

After a few months Molly's mum had started to come through on the care packs. Earlier this week she had received a packet full of treats. As requested, the moisturiser Molly had been dying for. Her skin was dry and battered from the sun and wind that surrounded them at the base. It wasn't because she wanted to look 'prettier' or anything, her skin just felt horrid, itchy almost. The next request was for some celebrity gossip magazines. Being surrounded by men 24fucking7 was driving Molly insane. And then there was the food. Her favourite sweets, chocolate and her much loved Coco-Pops.

She took out the slightly squashed box of cereal and dove in to find the toy inside. Licking the chocolately dust off her fingers, she caught a laugh in her direction. Captain James was sitting about 15 meters from her in the compound. He had been talking to some of the other soldiers when she began opening her parcel (not that she was paying attention to him or anything). He walked towards her.

"You seriously live on junk food don't you?" He asked accusingly while wearing the cheekiest grin.

"An what?" Molly said through a finger still in her mouth. Definitely not playing the lady at this moment in time.

Captain James laughed again.

"Do you wanna see what I got in my box?" Molly asked innocently, no realising what was so funny about it.

"Another one of your euphemisms Dawesy?"

"You speak in tongues Bossman. Here, you should have a ganders at these sir, proper good reading!" She handed him a copy of heat.

Her innocent mannerism bewitched him. Never had Charles James met such a difficult woman to understand. So truthful and bright. She wasn't as dumb as she let on, that was for sure. But nothing like the woman he had left at home. Molly Dawes was not pretentious or rude, her heart was big enough for the moon. She cared little for other people's opinions and a lot for their actions. She was to him, if only in this moment of licking her fingers and sharing her celeb gossip, nothing if not absolutely perfect.

"Nah, I'll pass. Is this what they call a text book in Eastham?" He joked and she laughed as he leant a little closer to her. She could feel his breath and did what she could to resist climbing into his strong, protective arms.

"Captain! Captain! The recci patrol have reported contact. We need to get to them ASAP!" Fingers shouted in their direction.

Lady Luck interrupted them again.

"Full kit Dawes."

"Yes Sir."

Within moments Private Dawes was kitted up and ready for duty. Not Molly the little London girl, but Private Dawes the respected and probably best medic in the country. The gates of the FOB opened as if bringing Molly into a new world. She walked out with a calm confidence and attended the scene of the contact. Before long the minor injuries were patched and everyone safe to return to the camp.

"Good work Dawsey." Captain James smiled at her, the secret smile that only seemed to come out for her.

"Thank you, Sir." And with that they returned to their duties as Bossman and Medic to await another day where Lady Luck might let them have their moment.


End file.
